AU scenes for Blackened Wing's Crimson Door fanfic
by YenGirl
Summary: AU SCENES I thought up for the excellent VK fanfic Crimson Door, with kind encouragement and permission from Blackened Wing. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: AU scene for Chap 5 Part 1

**Author Notes:** These are some AU scenes I couldn't help but think of, while reading (for the umpteenth time) Blackened Wing's excellent VK fanfic Crimson Door. I've finally decided to post them up with kind encouragement and permission from Blackened Wing – thanks dear, hope I've done them justice!

**Pre-requisite:** Needless to say, you should be familiar with Crimson Door for the AU scenes to make sense!

**Disclaimer:** The honour of owning Vampire Knight and the characters of Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiriyu & Yuki Cross belong to Matsuri Hino. The honour of owning Crimson Door belongs to Blackened Wing.

Me? I just own these AU scenes…

**Summary:** In Chapter 5, Asato Ichijo's henchmen broke into Cross Academy to kidnap Kaname Kuran, after setting off a chain of events that they knew would leave him seriously weakened. This AU explores what might have happened if those assassins had somehow gotten the dates mixed up and never arrived that night.

Excerpt from Crimson Door Chapter 5:

"_Hey… you're not gonna die on me, right?" Zero's soft, raspy voice broke the silence, managing to sound both concerned and irritated at the same time. His voice was still hoarse, his neck injury needing more time to fully heal, but his wounds now were at least survivable, even if he was still very weak. He was only a little better off than Kaname was doing right now though._

"_And let people think I was bested by an ex-human? I think not…" Kaname murmured back faintly, with effort. "I need to rest, recover a little. Then I shall leave."_

_Kaname needed to get back to the point where he could move. Then he needed to get the hell out of here and flee back to the Moon Dorm before the bottomless hunger unfolding inside of him took over and he killed one of the hapless day students just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Safe in his own rooms, he could down blood tablets until he couldn't take anymore and find a willing donor from among his friends to help him get over the worst of it. Aido had done it for him before… perhaps his friend would do so again. If he couldn't find Aido… he knew Ruka would. He hated to do that to her, again, but even understanding that no deep affection went with it, he knew she'd do it for him. Kaname knew any of them would if he asked them. Anyone in the dorm would consider it a privilege, but it was all a matter of who did he feel safe being weak in front of. The numbers in that group were very, very small. Even with help, however, Kaname knew he was going to have a killer blood-loss hangover to deal with. A faint smile tugged at his pale lips. He didn't think he'd have any problems getting the Chairman to excuse him from classes tonight. Possibly even tomorrow night, depending on how long it took him to recover._

-- Start --

There was silence in the room as Kaname rested heavily on top of Zero. After a while, perhaps not knowing what else to say, Zero started his tentative ministrations on Kaname's torn neck again. He guess he should express his gratitude to the pureblood… but it's not like he _asked _for this. The person he should actually say thank you to was Yuki. And he was grateful to her.

As Zero continued to lick and caress Kaname's neck, he supposed this in itself was a form of gratitude… if he didn't look at it too closely… or consciously realise that he was actually kissing the neck of his hated rival, the arrogant pureblood, Kaname Kuran… who was currently employed with licking the tattooed side of his neck again. Zero felt the warm lips weakly tracing the lines of his tattoo and he would have squirmed with embarrassment if he weren't so weak, and pinned in place with the pureblood on top of him, their bare chests pressed together. Embarrassed all the same, he pulled away from Kaname's neck, where the blood was still seeping slowly. Zero felt the pureblood's lips pause on his neck as well.

"Don't stop" murmured Kaname very softly against Zero's neck before the pureblood's lips and tongue started their strangely disturbing caresses again. Zero hesitated, but he could see blood still leaking slowly from the multiple bite marks he'd made on the pale skin and he couldn't stop himself from licking off the blood, his lips unintentionally caressing the torn skin at the same time. Had he really bitten Kuran that many times? he thought, guilt washing through him. That… that had to have hurt. A lot. It did when Shizuka bit him deeply and mercilessly so many years ago…

Unbidden, a part of Zero's mind now started to recall the way Kuran had been breathing against his hair and ear as he drained the pureblood earlier – rapid panting hissing through his teeth, as if he were containing severe, nerve-wrenching pain…

The two vampires continued to lie on the bed, their lips and tongue working and the faint rise and fall of their chests as they breathed the only movements in the otherwise silent room. It felt oddly and disturbingly intimate to be lying close together like this, tending to each other's necks so gently and breathing in each other's scent so deeply.

But although the silence between them felt strangely comfortable, Zero was feeling _very _uncomfortable. After all, it wasn't as if lying half naked in bed with your worst rival on top of you were an everyday occurrence. Kaname was feeling much the same - he was lying _on top _of the presumptuous ex-human, for goodness' sake, and licking his neck, which wasn't absolute necessary. Zero was doing the same thing to him, but that was different – Zero had all but mauled his neck after all, and was just trying to make amends…

But Kaname was still feeling very cold… and Zero's body underneath him felt so much warmer by comparison. He found himself sagging completely on top of the Zero, letting him take all his weight, even though he knew the ex-human wasn't much better off than him…

Drifting off, Kaname suddenly heard Zero's voice below his ear. "Kuran? Hey, you still awake?" the ex-human's voice sounded like he would have liked to shake Kaname to find out, if he wasn't so weak he could barely move.

"Unhh" mumbled Kaname rather groggily. He wanted nothing more than to down glasses of blood tablets - of course, biting someone would've been a much preferable alternative - then sleep… or was it sleep, then bite… someone… Kaname's eyes remained closed and his upper body started slipping off Zero. Since he was still kneeling beside the bed, it was possible that he might hit his head on the floor if he actually fell.

"Kuran? Hey…" Zero's voice was still weak but he braced himself and pulled his lips away from Kaname's neck. Placing his hands on the other's bare shoulders, he tried to keep him there but Kaname's body was still slipping from his grasp. _Hell_… Zero knew he couldn't let the pureblood knock himself out cold like that… not after what he'd done for him.

Zero now slid his hands to the Kaname's upper arms as he shifted up onto his elbows, wincing as the movement pulled sharply on his barely healed wounds, sending stinging pain shooting through his chest and wrists. Gritting his teeth, he inhaled deeply again, then pulled the pureblood up onto the bed with all his strength, knowing he didn't have enough in him for a second go, shifting back towards the wall at the same time. Kuran weighed about the same as him, and in that awkward position, with the condition he was in, Zero almost passed out from the exertion himself. As it was, his strength gave out, causing both of them to slump back onto the bed.

Zero's head spun and he found himself on his back beside Kaname, head turned to face the pureblood who was lying on his stomach, face turned towards him. As he caught his breath and stayed still, willing the sharp pains in his chest and wrists to recede, Zero found himself staring at the pale sculptured lines of his saviour's face beside him, unintentionally studying him as he listened to their shallow breathing. After a moment, the long lashes flickered and the dark eyes looked back at him.

"Should've… told me… you were… going to… could've… helped…" Kaname murmured faintly, his voice soft and sounding oddly sensual. That was weird – what was he thinking?! Zero decided it must be due to his mind spinning under the sheer power and quantity of the Kuran blood he'd ingested.

"Forget it" he dismissed. Kaname's eyes closed again. Zero closed his eyes as well, gathering his remaining strength, then he slowly struggled up onto one elbow, hand groping for the blanket at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" mumbled the pureblood faintly, his eyes opening again.

Zero ignored him; the pain from his multiple healing wounds made him gasp but he gritted his teeth and continued to stretch out his hand. Nearly there… ah, got it! His bloody fingers closed around the blanket – luckily he hadn't folded it this morning, and he somehow managed to clumsily and slowly draw it over his and Kuran's bodies, up to their chests. It would get bloodstained of course, but that was no longer important now – keeping warm was. With a muted groan, Zero sank back onto the bed beside Kuran.

Kaname's eyes fluttered once more as he felt the warmth of the blanket over him. "So… so cold…" he mumbled. Weakly, he shifted a little closer to Zero, seeking the warmth of the body he'd been lying on just now.

Zero's silver eyes widened a little as the pureblood managed to weakly roll over towards him and snuggled close, his back towards Zero.

"Kuran? What – " Zero broke off as Kaname snuggled closer, burrowing against him. Instinctively, Zero found himself turning slowly to face his bed partner. He realised that Kaname must be feeling cold due to severe blood loss, and that had been his fault. He was the one responsible for draining the pureblood like this…

Hesitantly, Zero pulled the blanket higher up over Kaname's arm. In order to share the warmth of the blanket actually meant for one person, Zero had to move up very close to the pureblood, his face practically touching the back of his neck. The long dark hair felt soft against his cheek, surprisingly soft, in fact.

"Better…" said Kaname, in a hoarse whisper, snuggling even closer to the ex-human. If he had enough strength – or blood – Kaname might have flushed with mortification at the way he was snuggling so close to his hated rival.

Zero tried hard to think of a sarcastic return… and came up with nothing. Closing his eyes and praying the door was locked, he buried his face in the pureblood's neck, trying not to think how… intimate… they were now placed… and trying not to think how strangely intoxicating the back of Kaname's neck smelled…

"I – I'm sorry…" he offered after a while into the strangely comfortable silence.

Kaname didn't move and Zero wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Well, that made the rest of the words that much easier to say…

"About biting… you, like that. So many times…" he mumbled awkwardly.

The pureblood's body stirred a little and Zero froze in place.

"Well, don't do it again the next time you bite me" Kaname said wryly, then froze. Zero had stiffened as well, as the implied meaning of Kaname's words became clear to both of them. The pureblood suddenly shifted around to face Zero, supporting himself on his elbow and catching the surprised and horrified look on the ex-human's face, which he was sure mirrored his own.

_Oh no, I did NOT just give Kiriyu permission to bite me again…_

Zero rolled his eyes. "Like I want to" he said, to disguise the fact that he was strangely… tempted… by the pureblood's words.

Kaname found himself smiling faintly. "Good…" he said.

Zero stared at him a moment longer, then he sighed. "Turn around, Kuran" he said, not even realising he'd practically issued a command to the pureblood. Kaname had noticed though, and he looked like he was on the verge of telling Zero off but strangely enough, he didn't. He just turned back and snuggled closer to Zero again.

And despite the strange situation they were in, despite Kaname's hunger, both pureblood and ex-human were soundly asleep within minutes.

-- End --


	2. Chap 2: AU scene for Chap 5 Part 2

**Author Notes:** Part 2 of 2.

-- Start --

It was around four o'clock in the morning when Zero next awoke. He opened his eyes, frowning a little to find his face buried in something soft that tickled his nose. He was lying spooned around somebody, and his arm was thrown around that person's waist.

It was Kaname's waist.

And it was naked.

And his arm was around that silky smooth warm skin _under _the blanket, and not _above _it…

_Oh… hell._

Kaname's body was pressed against him from neck to bare feet, both their knees comfortably bent, one of Zero's legs trapped between the pureblood's knees and the other thrown over the latter's hip. Wonderful.

_Well, double hell then._

Zero now realised the softness against his face was actually Kaname's long dark wavy hair, and the smooth skin underneath that was the back of Kaname's neck. Well - if nothing else, Zero was now very familiar with the pureblood's scent and would be able to identify it from a mile off, it was _that _ingrained in his senses.

Now he wished he hadn't thought of that, it was… disturbing… I mean, why would he _want _to be able to identify Kuran's scent anyway? OK, so it would be useful if the pureblood decided to lie in wait for him and attack him one fine day… after they had both recovered from this incident… although it would make the fact that Kaname had saved him now somewhat pointless.

Getting a little agitated despite himself, Zero lifted his head off the pillow a little, wondering if he could slide his arm off Kaname's naked waist without waking him up. And, flushing hotly, wondering if he could also extricate his trapped leg with the same success. He realised that they had both drifted off to sleep some hours ago and wondered what time it was now.

Zero hesitated, then strangely enough, decided to wait a bit. He felt warm, comfortably so, and despite a lingering weakness in his body, mild throbbing in the very newly healed wounds at his neck, chest and wrists, and the fact that he could do with a hot and cleansing shower, it didn't really feel too… bad… where he was right now. And Kaname was sleeping so soundly, his body most likely repairing itself and producing much needed blood to counteract the amount it'd lost. The amount that was now coursing through Zero, making him strangely weak, but alert… tired, but awake…

Unconsciously, Zero snuggled closer to Kaname, burying his face once more in the long dark wavy hair and closing his eyes resolutely, trying not to think. But it was impossible not to – each breath he inhaled now came with the pureblood's scent, each moment that passed just made him more and more aware about how intimately their bodies were positioned.

Zero was just too aware of the fact that he was, in fact, lying spooned around Kaname Kuran - Moon Dorm leader, revered pureblood, and his hated rival. He found himself imagining the disgusted and furious looks on the other Night Class students should they see him lying so intimately with Kuran like this, or the utterly shocked and disbelieving look on Yuki's face should she find him like this, snuggled up in bed with the very person she'd been infatuated with for years…

His face burning, Zero shifted his upper body slightly away. The slight movement aroused Kaname who stirred and mumbled something under his breath, making Zero freeze. Kaname turned onto his back, or tried to, and stopped immediately when he felt another body pressed against his, an arm around his waist, and someone's legs tangled up with his own.

_What the…?!_

In an instant, Kaname was fully awake, sitting up and leaning over Zero. One hand was clamped tight onto the ex-human's throat, the other on the bed supporting his weight as the pureblood looked down into the face of his unexpected bed partner, a fiercely predatory look on his face.

Zero stayed very still, startled silver eyes looking up into dark brown. They stared at each other for a long moment, reading the emotions in each other's faces – Kaname's had surprise, disbelief and dawning mortification, while Zero's just had mortification. The pureblood recovered swiftly, his eyes moving from Zero's face to his own hand at the latter's throat. Slowly, he removed his hand. "Sorry" he found himself mumbling, wondering if he'd hurt the boy's newly healed throat. It looked OK though…

Zero swallowed, his own hand sliding up to ensure his throat was still in one piece. "It's OK" he said, rather more huskily than he would've liked. After looking at him a couple of seconds longer, probably assessing if Zero was going to retaliate that almost attack, Kaname's eyes swept over the room and fell on the clock on the night stand – it was time he went back to his room in the Moon Dorm to avoid any awkward questions about where he'd been tonight, and why so much of his blood had been spilt. He tried to swing his legs onto the floor but couldn't and belatedly realised they were still entwined with Zero's. Zero uttered something that sounded like _shit _as he hurriedly extricated his legs from Kaname's. It was a damn lucky thing they were both still wearing their trousers…

A moment later, the pureblood had slowly but gracefully gained his feet as Zero sat up, leaning back against the wall. There was another awkward silence as the two vampires looked at each other, feeling unaccountably like two strangers who'd woken up only to find themselves in bed with each other after a rather drunken night. The fact that they were both shirtless only pressed home the point even more.

Zero's silver eyes glanced away, then back at Kaname. "Well…" he started, his still bloodstained fingers clutching the blanket like a lifeline. "Are – are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

An eyebrow lifted and Kaname's sculptured lips quirked. "I'll live…" he said. "And you, Kiriyu?" he murmured, resisting a sudden impulse to bend down and check Zero's newly healed neck from a _very _close range. Check… and perhaps… Quickly, the pureblood stepped back. He needed to get blood tablets. Now.

Zero had seen the sudden flash of hunger in Kaname's face. Tamping down a sudden and completely irrational desire to offer his own blood to Kaname, he muttered "Yeah, I'm fine…" It sounded horribly ungrateful after he'd practically drained the pureblood and Zero forced his gaze to remain on Kaname's as he added "Thank you", his tone hesitant but sincere.

Kaname looked at him then nodded silently. _You're welcome, _his gaze said. Zero saw the red hue in his eyes and the glint of fangs between those devastatingly skillful lips and he quickly looked away, trying hard not to remember just how skillful they were, but a small shiver ran through him nonetheless. "You need blood tablets, Kuran…" he murmured, trying to force his brain to focus on a slightly less disturbing thought.

Kaname was still staring at him intently. "Yeah" he muttered at length before picking up the black silk shirt he'd dropped on the floor earlier. Shrugging into it and buttoning it up halfway, he made his way to the door. "Sleep well, Kiriyu…"

He unlocked and opened the door, then paused and looked back at Zero who was still staring at him. For some reason, the sight of that ex-human, sitting up in bed shirtless, with his hair mussed and his expression soft and a little vulnerable, caught Kaname's attention.

Time seemed to slow down for a very, very long heartbeat as their eyes met… and held… then with a rather visible effort, the pureblood quickly turned around and let himself out of the room, closing it quietly behind him.

Zero blinked and swallowed, wondering if he'd imagined the look of sudden and very different hunger that had flared in those compelling red tinged eyes.

Surely he must have done, he decided as he lay back down on the bloodstained sheets and drifted off to sleep again with Kaname's intoxicating scent on the sheets surrounding him, and the pureblood's equally intoxicating blood coursing through his still healing body.

-- End --


	3. Chap 3: AU scene for Chap 11

**Author Notes:** The other AU scene I thought of from Blackened Wing's wonderful VK fanfic Crimson Door. I guess this completes this AU story unless I think of another possibility for one of the later chapters. But in either case, they could never, ever compare to the sublimeness that is Crimson Door :)

**Summary:** Zero rescues Kaname & Yuki from Ichijo mansion and the three of them escape into the surrounding woods. Kaname has been tortured, beaten and starved for blood. In Chapter 11, Zero lets the desperate and ravenous pureblood drink his blood to help him survive and to keep Yuki safe. This AU scene explores what might have happened if Yuki hadn't come upon Kaname draining Zero.

Excerpt from Crimson Door Chapter 11 (there is another excerpt at the end):

_Zero groaned in protest as Kaname moved against him, his pale face flushing, not the least at the reaction being wrung from his own body as Kaname's hips pressed his mercilessly, repeatedly and exotically against the unyielding ground. Oh God... it felt so disturbingly, unimaginably good, the way the pureblood was moving against him, the sensual feeling of his own blood being drained away making his head spin and spin..._

_...and spin... but it wasn't only arousal making him dizzy now. His tense body was slackening in Kaname's grip as deeper dizziness started to take him. Spots danced before his eyes and his head tipped limply, dangling from where the other was holding his hair. "Kaname..." he groaned softly._

_Kaname was barely aware that Zero was starting to fade. Some part of his mind knew it, but was trying to keep it from the rest of his consciousness, because he was still hungry... because he could drain the ex-human dry and it would only just begin to sate him. But the part that did know was clamoring for attention and as his body started to mend some from the worst of his injuries and the pain eased, it became easier to hear._

-- Start --

Kaname knew that he had to stop – now – before he drained Zero too much. His mind was still trying to get him to focus on the blood he was drinking, to keep on drinking and drinking… Zero's blood was being imprinted on him, in his mind, in his senses – how it felt in his mouth and on his tongue. It was delicious. Zero's skin tasted and smelled delicious too… everything about the ex-human smelled, felt and tasted unbelievably good.

Shuddering deeply, Kaname somehow found the strength from within to wrench his mouth away from the incredibly tempting neck beneath it. His heaving chest still resting upon the ex-human's back, the pureblood breathed deeply in shuddering gasps, feeling Zero's blood racing through him, strengthening him, aiding his natural ability to heal from his multiple injuries.

Zero uttered another groan, of relief this time. Dimly, he was thankful that the pureblood had had the inner strength to stop draining him – he could tell Kaname was still hungry for blood, and another reluctant twinge of respect for the pureblood grew in his heart. But a larger part of his mind was seriously distracted by the fact that Kaname's hips were still repeatedly pressing against his, as though pulling away from Zero's neck had taken all of the pureblood's attention and willpower to the extent he wasn't aware of how the rest of his body was currently occupied.

Zero could feel the pounding of Kaname's heart against his back, and it seemed like he could feel a weird echo of that erractic beat in his neck, where Kaname had bitten him.

"Ka-Kaname… st-stop it" he gasped weakly, flushing hotly, wondering if the pureblood was actually aware of how disturbing the movements of his hips were to Zero. How disturbing… and how distressingly arousing. And despite feeling weak and dizzy from blood loss, Zero was also aware that Kaname was aroused. Very much so.

Zero closed his eyes. If this was what blood bonds did with their owners, he was in deep trouble, because he'd just created one such bond with Kaname.

The pureblood had allowed him to bite and drink his blood the last time in order to slow his descent into madness, just so that he could continue to protect Yuki. Because Kaname loved Yuki. And now, Zero had allowed Kaname to bite him in return, to repay that debt and to ensure Yuki was in no danger from a starving pureblood. Because he, Zero, loved Yuki too.

It all came back to Yuki. Full circle. Ironically, their love for the same girl had now indirectly resulted in an unplanned and unexpected blood bond betwen her two love rivals.

_Great. Just freakin' great._

Slowly, Zero's mortified words penetrated Kaname's brain, about the same time that he became aware of what he was doing to Zero. Stunned, the pureblood froze immediately, still half lying, half straddling Zero's hips. Very quietly, he swung one leg over and knelt on the grass beside Zero, who immediately turned his face away from him.

Kaname swallowed. He'd caught sight of the deep flush on the ex-human's face before Zero had turned away and it caused an answering one to rise in his own face. A vampire would have understood this… would not have held Kaname's uncontrollable actions against him, _especially _after knowing how he'd been starved, drained and viciously tortured… practically violated by that evil Ichijo everyday for three weeks… But no, he'd bitten an ex-human, and one with a very bitter view of vampires in general, and purebloods in particular. One who had always viewed him as a cold and calculating enemy, a rival vying with him for Yuki's heart…

_Dear God, how was he ever going to explain the mysteries of vampire blood bonds to someone like Zero Kiriyu?_

Zero lay still, wishing the pureblood would just get up and walk away from him. He was dizzy and hungry and he couldn't even get up now because he didn't want Kaname to see how – physically – he was affected.

Strong hands still bound together at the wrists caught at his shoulder suddenly, pulling him to sit upright, and Zero started struggling immediately, knowing who the hands belonged to. Weakly, he tried to twist away, jabbing behind him with his elbows, all the while avoiding looking directly at Kaname.

A soft grunt told him one of his jabs had found their mark. "Stop it, Kiriyu! Now!" snapped Kaname, still holding onto Zero's shoulder as though afraid the ex-human would suddenly bolt away. Not that he could… Kaname knew that even though his body was still weak and mending, he was now definitely the stronger of the two, knowing how much he'd just drained the ex-human.

Zero had stopped struggling, perhaps realising the same thing. But his head was resolutely turned away from the pureblood. Blood was still seeping sluggishly from the bite wounds at his neck, and Kaname paused only briefly before dipping his head to the ex-human's neck once more. Zero felt warm breath on his neck and jerked aside. Kaname's fingers on his shoulder tightened. "Relax" murmured the pureblood, before he started licking at the wounds, dulling the pain and urging the wounds to heal, an unexpected thread of amusement winding through him. He could feel the boy's rapid pulse as well as he could see the pink flush on his face and neck.

A soft shudder rippled through Zero. His bite area was extremely sensitive at the moment and Kaname's skilled lips sent shiver after shiver rippling through him. Zero tried hard to regulate his breathing but it still hitched in his throat and he knew the pureblood was aware of this.

Finally, Kaname stopped tending Zero's neck and released his shoulder before standing up. Zero chanced a glance at him before doing the same. Rising slowly and a little unsteadily to his feet, he couldn't help noticing that the pureblood was also… physically affected… by what had happened just now. A second later, the dark gaze had flicked down to the front of his own trousers and he flushed even deeper, knowing the pureblood had seen the same thing about him. _Crap…_

Kaname looked at him now, but the dark eyes were a little stunned, a little anguished… and Zero found himself staring back at the pureblood, mesmerised. The part of his neck where Kaname had bitten him had started throbbing again. Absently, Zero lifted his hand and started probing the still healing area, closing his eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes and felt a strange jolt in his stomach when he saw Kaname doing the exact same thing, even though his hands were still bound by the hunter cuffs.

Their eyes met again and held. Zero's hand dropped. So did Kaname's. The pureblood looked like he was about to speak and Zero's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was ready for an explanation on what had happened. He wasn't ready for any explanation. At any time soon. Like in this century.

Quickly, he turned away, intending to go look for Yuki. But Kaname's hands on his arm stopped him. "Kiriyu…" murmured the pureblood, in a much softer tone than Zero had expected.

Zero stopped but didn't turn around. His face was still burning.

"Zero… look at me" Kaname's voice was soft but compelling. The hands on his arm fell away. Slowly, almost against his will and definitely against his reason, Zero turned around to look at Kaname. Their eyes met again and Zero swallowed instinctively at the regret flickering in the dark eyes.

"I didn't intend for this to happen" murmured Kaname softly. _Believe me…_

Zero swallowed past a dry throat. He started to nod but then he shook his head. Finally taking the bull by the horns, he rasped "What the _hell _was that about, Kuran?"

Kaname stiffened. He knew he hadn't been gentle about it and he'd drained Zero harshly. He's also… done… other things, even though it had not been his intention at all. But he was annoyed at the boy's reaction.

"What the hell was _what _about, Kiriyu?" he growled in return, wanting to force Zero to actually say what he was so pissed off about.

Zero opened his mouth… and closed it again. He bit his lip, not daring to actually put words to the utterly mortifying incident of a few minutes ago, but aware that the pureblood was looking at him with a strange expression in his dark eyes.

Kaname was unable to stop staring at Zero - the ex-human looked so appealingly uncertain right then, the pureblood was struck by a strange urge to comfort him. He started to speak, then paused as he heard someone approaching them.

Yuki.

Zero swung around in time to see a wide eyed Yuki holding his gun as she stumbled towards them. Her gaze swung from one to the other, sensing the tension between them. Then she saw the blood on Kaname's lips and immediately, her eyes searched for and found the wound on Zero's neck.

"Zero?" she breathed, taking a step closer. "Are you all right?" She gave a half glance towards Kaname as she spoke but didn't look at him directly. Kaname swallowed, anguish coursing through him. He knew what Yuki was thinking right now, that he'd attacked Zero…

He opened his mouth to call her name, to defend himself by saying that Zero had offered his blood to him… but the words died in his throat. He's so very nearly attacked the boy, what happened just now wasn't too far off the mark. It could very well have happened anyway, if Zero hadn't given him permission. So what was there to say?

_Well, she knew now, didn't she? She and Zero both. There wasn't any use pretending. This was the truth. This was what he was. What he would always be, no matter what ideals he held or what causes he supported. He was feeling better after drinking, but his wounds were too severe to completely heal and he was still much weaker than normal. Stumbling slightly, Kaname backed away to give the other two space and try to let them know he was no longer a threat to them. He finally raised his gaze to Yuki's for a moment, his eyes hopeless and anguished as they darted between her and Zero._

-- End --


	4. Chap 4: Missing scene for Chap 14

**Author Notes: **This is more of a missing scene than an AU from the end of Chapter Fourteen, where Kaname reminds Zero to say goodbye to Yuki before he and Zero go off to infiltrate Ichijo Enterprise in search of Kaname's mother's locket.

Hope you enjoy it... but nothing beats the original Crimson Door by Blackened Wing!

Excerpt from Crimson Door Chapter Fourteen:

_Kaname regarded the tense set of the other's shoulders for half a moment. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Yuki?" he asked, quietly and perhaps a trifle coldly._

_Zero's eyes were decidedly cool as he looked back towards the pureblood. "Why bother? You already did, didn't you?" It wasn't like it was easy for Zero to watch Kaname and Yuki together. He didn't know or understand yet what this weird draw he kept feeling towards the pureblood was either and he wasn't sure he liked it._

_Kaname shot Zero a dark look. Don't hurt yourself and her just because you're mad at me. "Don't take for granted that there will always be another chance to do things left undone." Kaname's low voice was almost angry, although he had no idea why he was quite so upset. "You don't think she's going to notice that you left her without a parting?"_

_Kaname turned on his heel and strode away to get ready. "She cares about you, Kiriyu," he said quietly as he disappeared down the hall. Kaname had no idea why he'd said that. He should be jealous of the fact that Yuki's heart was still so divided between them; he had been for a long time, but for some reason now... he..._

_He needed to focus on what he was doing and what gear he needed to gather up. There was much to be done and not much time to do it in._

_Aido and Takuma had watched the exchange silently, obviously considered this whole situation awkward and quickly scuttled off to take care of their own preparations as soon as Kaname left._

_Zero stared after Kaname for a few long moments, then turned and slid silently back into the other room. One thing the pureblood had right, he supposed. Life didn't always give you a second chance for anything._

-- Start --

Both the Chairman and Yuki were sitting down and talking quietly when Zero came back inside the Chairman's office. He stood just inside the door, hesitating.

After a moment, the older man sensed his presence and looked up. Immediately, Zero dodged his gaze, still rather embarrassed that he'd drunk his blood earlier. It was completely out of the question that he'd take from Yuki when she was still so weak from the gas exposure. Zero knew that Kaname had wondered whose blood he'd drunk, since he knew Zero was allergic to the blood tablets. He'd also seen the brief flash of amusement in the dark eyes as they rested on the bandage just visible above the older man's scarf.

_Well, and whose fault is _that_, Kuran? If you hadn't taken so much from me earlier…_

Zero tried hard not to remember the truly desperate state the pureblood was in at that time, and what else had happened between them other than the actual drinking. He still didn't know how to describe it, but he knew it definitely fell into the category of 'Things that no one must find out about. Ever.'

Yuki swung around. "Zero" she smiled up at him and reached out a hand. Zero strode to her and closed his fingers around her hand. He pulled her upright before wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Yuki wrapped her own arms around Zero's waist, burying her face in his shirt. His scent was familiar and comforting. "I'm so glad we made it back here, Zero..." she whispered. She'd only woken up in the school's infirmary and didn't have much of a chance to talk to Zero just now, what with answering the Chairman's almost frantic questions and being interrupted by Takuma and Aido from time to time as they tried to tell the older man what had happened to _them _and how they had found Kaname.

Zero nodded. "Me too" he said in a heartfelt tone. He was especially glad that Yuki was now safe. It was a huge burden of his chest, that he'd carried ever since he'd entered the cellar rooom at the Ichijo mansion and found not only a tied up and greviously injured Kaname, but a barely conscious Yuki as well, tied to him. It really was a miracle that the starving pureblood hadn't bitten Yuki and drained her dry at that time, even though Zero had to admit that that wasn't the first thought that came to his mind, especially when Yuki's shirt collar was stained dark red with her blood.

Yuki pulled back slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry you had to drink from Father..." she whispered very softly so that the Chairman hovering behind her now wouldn't hear. Zero shook his head, grimacing a little. "That's not your fault, don't worry about it."

"Well" said the Chairman. Zero and Yuki spared him a somewhat reluctant look and the older man got the message. He edged around them towards the door, sensing they wanted some privacy. "I'll be waiting outside..."

Zero looked back down at Yuki. "How're you feeling?" he asked quietly. They both knew he wasn't talking about her gas exposure. A small smile trembled on Yuki's lips and she shrugged, her gaze dropping to her hands. "I'll need some time to think it over" she said softly. Her family. Kaname. How they had known each other. Everything that had happened in the past. In her past.

Zero nodded understandingly. "That was quite an information overload Kuran dropped on you" he said casually. _On us all actually…_

Yuuki looked up. "Yes" she agreed in the same quiet tone. "But one thing I do know is that I still trust Kaname, no matter what he says, and no matter what happens." The quiet conviction in her voice made Zero swallow whatever protests he'd started to think up.

"Zero? I know you and Kaname aren't good friends, but -" Yuki hesitated, seeing the sudden reserved look that appeared on Zero's face. She took his larger hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "He is a good person, Zero, you must believe that..."

Unexpectedly, Yuki's words made Zero recall his thoughts a few minutes earlier, thinking he would've done the exact same thing that Kuran had.

"He has a good heart, Zero, despite all that's happened to him. He's not like the other vampires, he's not - not evil" Yuki's voice trembled a little but she looked achingly earnest. Zero sighed, his lips twisting a little ruefully. His hands shifted so that he was holding Yuki's and he squeezed her fingers comfortingly. "I know, Yuki" he admitted quietly. "I'd have done the same thing he had."

Yuki smiled, genuinely relieved. After a moment, she continued. "Earlier, in the woods..." she paused, wondering at the way Zero's body suddenly tensed against hers. "I'm so glad you let Kaname drink your blood, Zero."

It was just a simple sentence of appreciation but Yuki's innocent words made Zero flush hot and cold all over. Yuki had come across them then, while Kaname's fangs were still buried in his neck, but it looked like she hadn't seen or realised what Kaname was doing to him _besides _the drinking. Well, it definitely wasn't something he wanted Yuki to know. Just like he didn't want her to ever find out that he was now bonded with the pureblood. Just the mere thought of it was too humiliating - he probably wouldn't be able to even _find _the words to explain it if he tried. So he just nodded briefly.

"I know how hard it was for you to make that decision" continued Yuki softly. She hugged Zero again and his heart constricted. Yuki could tell it had been hard for him to let Kaname drink his blood, but she still didn't know how he felt about her.

"Zero? You'll watch out for Kaname, won't you? He's strong... invincible really... but he's been through so much…" A distressed frown appeared on Yuki's face as she recalled the utterly helpless way Kaname had broken down to weep in her arms back in the woods. It could have been triggered by the words she'd said to him then, as she tried to reassure him that he wasn't worthless at all in her eyes but she realised now that it had probably also helped to wash away some of the hurt he'd carried from the depraved torture he'd been put through during those horrible three weeks, completely at the mercy of that evil Rido and Ichijo.

Kaname's tears hadn't offended or disgusted Yuki in any way. She didn't know Kaname inside out - despite the number of years she'd known him, he'd always been a little - distant - from her. But she did know it would take a lot to make someone like Kaname actually shed tears and she couldn't stop her own tears from falling as she held him close and comforted him as best she could.

Zero kept silent and Yuki continued. "Kaname hasn't had time to fully recover, and now he's setting out again to get that necklace. Please watch his back, Zero..."

Yuki's earnest voice and look tore at Zero's heart. She didn't need to tell him that; Zero had agreed to go with Kaname - of course he'd watch out for him, the same way he knew Kaname would too. Yuki saw the expression in Zero's eyes. "I told Kaname just now for both of you to come back safely... and I'm telling you the same thing, Zero – both of you must come back safely, you _must._"

Yuki blinked back the tears that had started to well up in her eyes – did Kaname and Zero know the dangers they would be walking into? Anything could happen. They could be killed, they could be caught… and there was no telling what those two evil persons would do then… she couldn't bear to even imagine the torture they had put Kaname through. She couldn't even begin to describe the sheer horror she'd felt when she had first laid eyes on Kaname, back in Ichijo's cellar, hands bound with chains that hung from the ceiling, that horrible muzzle thing contorting his mouth, the desperate hunger in his suffering eyes, the grevious open wounds on his exposed back... and his neck – his poor, bleeding, ravaged neck... And the look Kaname had given her, as if his worst nightmare had come true... she knew now it wasn't because he didn't want to see her, but because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from biting her then, in the state he was in.

A shiver of compassion ran through Yuki and Zero felt it. "Don't worry, Yuki. I'll take care of Kaname, don't worry" Zero hugged her close to him again as he murmured the words, even though they caused a strange thrill to ripple through him. Strangely enough, he meant what he said. He felt somehow... strangely protective of the pureblood. Despite what he was. Despite what he'd done.

_He was such an idiot. _

Kaname wouldn't need his protection, he was a pureblood! Despite the injuries he'd sustained, Zero had no doubts on that score. Even wounded and weakened, Kaname had managed to bring down an entire chopper with that amazing power he had… Why the hell would he need an ex-human to protect him? No, Kaname has chosen him because of the likelihood they'd run into hunter weapons, and the knowledge Zero had would prove useful then. The words he'd just spoken to Yuki were meant to reassure her only, Zero tried to convince himself.

Yuki hugged him back fiercely and a lump rose in Zero's throat. Kaname wasn't the only one who loved Yuki, he did too. But knowing what he was... knowing how she saw him... And as he had for many times before, Zero swallowed the words he wanted to say. He couldn't say them, not even if this was the last time he would see Yuki.

"Don't worry, Yuki" he whispered against her hair. "We'll be safe, don't worry..."

-- End --


	5. Chap 5: AU scene for Ch19 Zero's POV

**Author Notes: **Chapter 18 is one of my favourite chapters of Crimson Door. Well, that's probably like saying a lot of people like to drink coffee :D

Needless to say, writing an AU scene for such a perfectly perfect chapter is impossible. Hence, I've done a 'missing dialog' scene for Chapter 19 instead that basically recaps what happened in Chapters 16, 17 & 18, instead of a pure 'What If'. It contains mostly Zero's thoughts and a little of Kaname's too at the end.

I don't even consider it really original since it's a recap but I'm just obsessed about Chapter 18 :D Anyway, I hope you like it. I definitely enjoyed writing it and having a valid chance to read these chapters again for the umpteenth time.

Oh, and that's why I had to change the rating to 'M' even though nothing new happens :D

-- Excerpt from Chapter 19:

_"Kaname..." Zero said quietly and Kaname froze, shoulders tensing slightly. Zero sighed. "That wasn't what I meant. Look, it never crossed my mind that you'd, um, you know." The last few words came out very quick and somewhat run together. Kaname may have used him, but he hadn't forced him. "So just... forget about it." Zero studiously studied the clothes in his arms._

_He would never understand himself. A few minutes ago he'd been angry enough to gut the pureblood, but now... He slowly looked back up. Kaname was still standing uncertainly a few feet away. The pureblood was usually all power, grace and self assurance. Yet Zero couldn't help but sense that he had invisible scars running underneath the surface of that cool façade. Scars that ran deep enough to cripple lesser men. It was a feeling Zero understood all too well._

_It was funny... Kaname could elicit quite a range of emotions from him, it seemed. Normally, it was near homicidal irritation. When Kaname was all over him, demanding and intense like he had been a minute ago, it made Zero crazy, made him burn for the pureblood like nothing else in the world. But it was rare moments like in the woods, or now, when Kaname got out of his comfort zone and seemed unsure, almost vulnerable... it was these moments made Zero feel drawn towards the other vampire, it was these moments that made a strange, deep ache tug inexplicably in his chest._

-- Start --

Kaname hesitated. Then he took a step towards Zero, making the ex-human freeze again. Watching him closely, Kaname took another step, then another, and another, until he was standing directly in front of the ex-human.

Zero couldn't move. The pureblood's gaze froze him to the spot, as did the heartbreakingly uncertain look in his eyes. They told Zero Kaname still wasn't sure if he'd actually meant what he said, or was just saying it to make him feel better. They said that what they'd done in the warehouse was just as new to Kaname as it had been for Zero.

"It – happened so fast… but I think – I'm quite sure actually, that I – I wasn't exactly… gentle" murmured Kaname, still looking rather lost. It was such a stark difference from the demanding, compelling person he'd been the night before, and Zero was speechless. But he flushed bright pink yet again - Kaname's words instantly made him recall and with acute and painstaking clarity, that fevered, intense, passionate time back in the warehouse. In particular, it made him remember those heart stopping moments in time, when the pureblood had first claimed him.

The whole episode in that warehouse had been completely unexpected for Zero. He'd gone along with Kaname to Ichijo Enterprise as he'd initially assumed, to be useful for his knowledge of hunter weapons. He definitely had no inkling that Kaname had wanted him to be there for another reason altogether – that after intentionally killing his first blood bond, Asato Ichijo, the pureblood would need to be… close… to his remaining blood bond in order to survive.

When the two young vampires managed to make it the warehouse to avoid the police who'd arrived at the building, Kaname had been rather distracted but Zero still had no idea of why that was, and what would happen. Even after he'd finally understood the hurriedly whispered explanations by a surprisingly desperate and shaken pureblood, he'd thought only to help out with what he could, just to ensure Kaname did not break down in the warehouse itself and hamper their escape.

So Zero had touched the pureblood's neck with his lips and tongue, all the while pretending that he didn't want the pureblood to bite him. Just like he was pretending he wasn't in the least bit tempted to bite that smooth pale neck again. Even if he really, really wanted to.

And Zero found himself doing just that… quite by accident actually. But it was utter bliss, sinking his fangs into that incredibly tempting neck and tasting again that incredible, powerful blood. Then Kaname had bitten him in turn and the second blood exchange had taken place. It made their desire for each other skyrocket, and it turned Kaname's simple need to survive a broken bond into intense, sexual lust for both of them.

It was true the pureblood had taken the initiative in almost every action after that - touching and caressing Zero, stripping him of his clothes… even initiating their first kiss. But Zero hadn't stopped him either. And he didn't even think of stopping Kaname when the pureblood's hand had undid his trousers and slipped inside to clasp him in his hand. Perhaps his brain was working too slowly. But the fact of the matter was, he hadn't stopped Kaname at all. Period.

_That first time.._

Kaname had prepared him for his possession, moving with instinctive knowledge and unexpected skill, until Zero had found himself rocking helplessly against the pureblood, driven crazy by those clever, probing fingers in his most intimate parts. But the initial penetration had still hurt like hell. During that time, Zero still hadn't quite fully and consciously realised what was actually happening. Oh, a part of his brain did know it, but mostly, he was just too consumed with feelings of arousal, pain and fear all trying to impress themselves on his senses at the same time.

There had been a dreadful, fearful moment for Zero when he felt Kaname had just lost himself in the moment. The pureblood was pushing into him, hard, relentless, and it felt to Zero like Kaname was just going to thrust into him completely, hurt him and perhaps even tear him painfully. It wasn't that he _want _Kaname, but the whole thing was unknown territory; he'd never done it before – he didn't know if Kaname had. Hell, Zero had never even _thought _of doing it with a guy, any guy; he wasn't gay! And for that guy to be _Kaname_… well, if he had thought about it (and he hadn't), then hell freezing over would've been a much likelier occurrence.

Only… it hadn't quite ended that way. Zero's frantic words, the way he was squirming on the edge of the stack of carpet runners, the desperate way his hands were gripping the pureblood's shoulders had finally gotten through to Kaname. And the pureblood had stopped immediately.

It was Zero's turn to be lost now, as he looked up into that face of perfection, glistening with perspiration and alight with passion, heat and lust. It was a peek into who Kaname Kuran was. It was a glimpse into seeing another facet of the complex character that made up the utterly compelling pureblood. And those burning, passionate eyes had held a hint of gentle tenderness Zero couldn't quite believe. But it had been there.

Zero read the silent entreaty _Trust Me _in those dark eyes as clearly as he heard the whispered words "Look at me". Both silent and spoken words combined to melt whatever resistance the ex-human had, whatever arguments he could've thought of, if he still had enough of his mind left coherent enough to think. They made him _believe _in Kaname, and in what they were doing.

So Zero had relaxed. And with the relaxation of his muscles, the sharp pain decreased. He put his trust in the silent promise he saw in the pureblood's eyes. He couldn't say the words Kaname could, he couldn't even imagine trying to at that time. But he definitely wanted it as much as Kaname did, and he couldn't deny that. So Zero had shown Kaname how he felt, pulling him close with his hands and his hips. He didn't want to think right at that moment. He just wanted to feel. He wanted to feel the pureblood possessing him, taking him deep, assuaging and quenching the burning ache in him.

And Kaname did possess Zero. But slowly. So slowly. So gently. Reassuring him the whole time with his steady gaze. Stroking his hard length the whole time with his skilled fingers. And slowly, as their ragged and shaking breaths mingled in the air between them, two bodies joined deeply and innocence turned to knowledge. For both of them.

It must have been torture for Kaname, forcing himself to hold back like that, in the desperate state he was in, over his severed blood bond with Ichijo. Zero knew it even at that time and he'd mutely conveyed his appreciation to the pureblood, holding him close and kissing him softly. At that time, he hadn't felt used at all. He'd felt wanted… needed… even desired… And after that, Kaname hadn't been gentle, but Zero hadn't wanted him to. The pain was still there, but it was now masked by the mind rending bliss of Kaname moving urgently against him and within him, making him burn with passion.

Even later, after Kaname had moved them to the top of the clustered boxes to avoid discovery, Zero hadn't actually wanted him to stop. He'd been fearful that they would be heard and captured… but the aroused pureblood was irresistible. Zero couldn't pull away, he didn't want to… and he damn well wasn't going to let Kaname have all the fun, and at his expense too.

So he'd turned around and bitten the pureblood again, harshly, knowing it would only torment and excite him further. And belatedly realising from the way Kaname's body had tensed up and jerked, how risky that had been – it had almost made Kaname give away their position. The pureblood hadn't been gentle either, holding Zero's hands captive behind his back and thrusting up hard into him while tugging him downwards at the same time, just as hard. His actions seated himself deeply within Zero with each thrust. Satisfyingly deep. And his actions definitely couldn't be classified as gentle in any sense.

Actually, neither of them had been gentle... And their frantic actions built and built, finally resulting in the most incredibly satisfying release Zero had ever experienced. The half muffled sounds of Kaname's passionate sobs against his neck and the feel of the pureblood shuddering against him and deep within him was heady… unexpectedly powerful… it caught Zero completely unawares and tumbled him headlong into his own shattering release, held safe within the circle of Kaname's strong arms…

Zero had also seen the concern in Kaname's eyes after that as the pureblood pulled him back from the edge of the boxes, to rest against his chest. It made ex-human feel the strangest sense of comfort being held by the pureblood like that. Of feeling that against all odds, Kaname actually, possibly… cared.

So… no, it hadn't been rape. Not by a long shot. And Zero didn't want Kaname to think he'd forced him. It wasn't right in his book, and it wasn't fair to either of them.

Zero swallowed hard. "Kaname… you - you didn't force me… at all" he finally whispered.

Kaname's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Zero's silver eyes, soft and vulnerable under the weight of his confession. Kaname was the one who'd taken Zero's innocence and despite his attempts to take things slow, he'd hurt the ex-human. He knew he had.

But hearing those soft words made a strange ache started in Kaname's chest now. Zero didn't have to admit that. He could've masked the emotions warring in his eyes as he thought back to that time of unexpected and passion. Zero could've denied he'd ever wanted the whole damned thing. But he hadn't. The ex-human was as honest as he'd always been…

It was strange - Zero's forthrightness often grated on Kaname's nerves. The ex-human had never been one to mince his words and he was as blunt and often downright rude with the pureblood as he was with anyone else. Perhaps even more, because Kaname _was _a pureblood. And he couldn't understand it at first. But for once, Zero's honesty was refreshing. Comforting. And inexplicably endearing.

Because it was exactly what Kaname needed to hear. To know that no matter what Zero thought of him now, the pureblood hadn't actually done anything to be truly ashamed of. He hadn't taken the ex-human against his will, he hadn't forced him.

To tell the truth, it had been an incredibly awesome experience for Kaname too. And he wondered if there was ever going to be an opportunity to let Zero know it had been his first time as well… with anybody actually...

_Relief shadowed very briefly through Kaname's eyes before they sealed up tight and unreadable again. But Zero had seen it. He was beginning to see a lot about the pureblood that he had never noticed before._

_Zero was tired... tired of fighting, weary of the battle he felt like he was constantly engaged in with the rest of the world. The truth was, no matter how he tried to deny it, how intensely his mind and sensibilities revolted, he had never felt more alive than he did since he and Kaname had consummated this bond of theirs. He hadn't remotely come to terms with that yet, but... sometimes it was simply easier not to try._

_Zero stepped away from the bathroom door again. "Come on, shower and change. You smell like death and we need to get some sleep," he said quietly as he headed across the room to the far bed._

-- End --


	6. Chap 6: AU scene for Ch19 Kaname's POV

**Author Notes: **I came across this chapter while I was thinking of the next AU scene to write for Crimson Door, it was actually written some time ago. So here it is, another AU scene also for Chapter 19, also towards the end of the chapter but Kaname's POV this time. Hope you like it, and my apologies in advance if it sounds too repetitive!

There is one more chapter to go for this story which I'll upload by this Friday, then my AU for Crimson Door will be officially completed :D

-- Excerpt from Chapter 19:

_Zero was tired... tired of fighting, weary of the battle he felt like he was constantly engaged in with the rest of the world. The truth was, no matter how he tried to deny it, how intensely his mind and sensibilities revolted, he had never felt more alive than he did since he and Kaname had consummated this bond of theirs. He hadn't remotely come to terms with that yet, but... sometimes it was simply easier not to try._

_Zero stepped away from the bathroom door again. "Come on, shower and change. You smell like death and we need to get some sleep," he said quietly as he headed across the room to the far bed._

_Kaname silently slid into the bathroom and closed the door without giving him a second look, leaving Zero to quickly slip into the new boxers and t-shirt. He draped the shirt and pants across one end of the long chest upon which the TV was situated and crawled quickly into bed. Reaching over, Zero flicked off the light on the nightstand between the two beds, knowing that Kaname wouldn't need it when he came out._

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname closed the bathroom door quietly behind him and turned around, catching sight of his own dishevelled appearance in the mirror. His nose had already healed. Zero was the one who had broken it… but he was also the one who had cleaned it up for him.

A slight frown drew Kaname's eyebrows together. Zero… Zero confused him. There was no denying that the ex-human had beaten the crap out of him earlier… but he'd still helped to see if Kaname was OK or not after that. Yes, that was the caring side Zero had. Kaname couldn't see it at first of course, in the early days. Zero had been an angry sullen boy when he was first brought to live with Chairman Cross and Yuki. Kaname knew – after all, Zero had tried to stab him the very first time they met. And he'd grown up to be just as angry, just as sullen… but knowing the secret he'd been carrying, Kaname thought he understood… even if he didn't like it. The pureblood had gotten utmost respect and total obedience from everyone else all his life, even his former and now dead guardian, Asato Ichijo, who'd at least hidden (or tried to hide anyway) his twisted desires under a thin layer of respect and what was supposed to pass off as affection.

But somewhere underneath that angsty, moody personality, Zero was caring. He had to be – Kaname knew the ex-human cared for at least one person - Yuki Cross. The same girl Kaname was in love with and had loved since she was a baby. To be honest, Kaname hadn't really seen much of that caring previously, it was more of the way _Yuki _treated Zero that showed the affection she was getting from the silver haired boy in return, well disguised though it was.

But recently, after Zero had rescued him and Yuki from Ichijo's cellar prison, he'd seen that caring side more clearly. And not just for Yuki, whom he'd already known, but… for himself. Zero's hated rival for Yuki's affection, and a pureblood as well.

Yes, Zero was actually a good guy. Despite that expressionless mask on his face, despite that blasé look in his eyes, Kaname had seen that slight hesitation just before Zero shot the hitokiri that burst in on them in the cellar. And all throughout their escape, again that caring. For Yuki, and for him. Zero was always watching out for him, making sure all three of them escaped together. Not just Zero and Yuki, but Kaname too… weak and injured though he was.

It was Kaname's turn to lean on the sink counter now and stare unseeingly at his reflection. He recalled the moment when he'd blasted that wall to bits… he knew he didn't have the reserves but they didn't have a choice. Zero was protecting Yuki and after depleting his energy, Kaname was so weak he couldn't even support himself. He'd sunk down onto the cold dirty floor, feeling utterly spent. Only he wasn't left there all alone. Kaname didn't have to open his eyes to know whose muscled chest he was resting against, and to know whose warm and caring arms had supported him. Zero's scent was surrounding him again, getting more and more familiar with every passing minute. Winding its way into Kaname's exhausted brain with associations of irritation, confusion… and a surprisingly tender care.

Yes, Zero was a definite caretaker.

Yuki was too, ensuring that he made it out of the tunnel safely. Kaname's heart filled with warmth. But he'd already known that about Yuki – she was a generous and loving girl and she'd been that way her whole life.

But Zero… all throughout that mad trek through the Ichijo woods, the ex-human had shown again and again that part of him normally kept well hidden from Kaname and everyone else save Yuki. But nothing showed the starving and desperate pureblood as much as what Zero did after waking up to see him missing. Despite being changed by a pureblood, despite experiencing hate and pain at the hands of a pureblood, despite Kaname being his rival, Zero had somehow overcome the deeply ingrained fear in him to offer Kaname his own blood.

And although Kaname knew what he was getting both of them into, he hadn't anticipated the extent of their bond. The sheer strength of it.

The pureblood sighed as he moved away from the mirror and stripped off his torn clothing. He stepped into the shower and twisted the tap. Zero must have thought vampires did that sort of thing everyday… well, maybe some of the more sick and perverted ones did… but not Kaname. He couldn't – he was a pureblood. And he didn't want to in any case. Kaname grimaced to himself as he reached for the soap. He'd only wanted one person to share a bond with… Yuki. No one else.

But he'd given away his first kiss not to Yuki, but to Zero. He'd given away his first bond not to Yuki, but to Asato. And he'd given away his innocence as well… again, not to Yuki, but to Zero. Scrubbing himself down with angry movements, Kaname's lips pressed to a thin line even as his body reacted involuntarily to the mere thought of the hunter. Zero. Oh, _why_ did it have to be Zero Kiriyu?

Kaname didn't know which fact was more laughable. That Kaname Kuran, revered pureblood leader has bonded himself to an ex-human. Or that he'd bonded himself to his hated rival. Or that his blood bond (in addition to belonging to Level D class and hating his guts) was an angry, angsty boy who came with a baggage of hate towards all purebloods.

But still… the elegant hands slowed down and the dark eyes focused unseeingly on the wet tiles. When Kaname thought of Zero, he didn't think of a Level D vampire at all. Of course, Kaname knew that he himself had never really fit into the mould expected of a pureblood vampire - bending others to his will, expecting total obedience from anyone not a pureblood, ruthlessly taking whatever he wanted from anyone else.

Kaname reached for the tap and twisted it, lifting his face up to the warm spray of water before letting it rinse away the suds from his long dark hair. The inescapable fact was, Zero was… Zero. He had a personality all his own. He had a code of honour he adhered to, whether anyone expected it of him or not. Yes… even though Zero was only an ex-human, even though he didn't have the power of a noble vampire… Kaname never thought he was beneath him or anyone else in any way. And now that he was bonded to the ex-human, Kaname felt that even more. Zero was in his blood now… maybe even a part of him somehow.

Kaname stepped out of the shower, reaching for the other clean towel. Thinking of Zero wasn't good. He was starting to ache for the hunter again. Like that was a good idea. Zero had beaten the crap out of him earlier and there was only a very faint truce between them now.

His lips twisted. What was this draw he kept feeling towards Zero? And why did he feel it was soul deep, bone deep… A sudden shudder rippled through Kaname. He thought the only person who had a right to reside in his heart was Yuki. He knew he'd give his life for her.

But there was someone else there now... Zero Kiriyu. Another shudder ran through Kaname as a sudden and disturbing thought came to mind out of nowhere.

_What if… what if for some reason, he had to choose between Yuki and Zero?_

No – this was crazy. Stop it, Kaname told himself wearily. You're tired, you need sleep. His bond with Zero and his love for Yuki were completely separate entities. There was no earthly reason why he would ever have to choose between the two of them.

-- Chapter End --


	7. Chap 7: AU scene for Chap 29

**Author Notes: **Ah, contrary to what I said in Chapter 6, this is the second last chapter for my AU for Crimson Door fic. So one more chapter to go before it's complete!

**Summary:** I have been looking over the last ten chapters of Crimson Door but honestly, they were so awesome - filled with amazing events, exquisite details and heartwrenching scenes I could never have imagined in a thousand years - that I just couldn't find anything else to change!

So most of this chapter, except for the first couple of paragraphs, was written before the actual Crimson Door Chapter 29 came out. After being hyped up so much by Chapter 28, particularly towards the end, I was desperate for two things - (a) Zero taking Kaname to task for being so self-sacrificial back at the sugar refinery, and (b) a love confession between them both. Obviously, **Blackened Wing** did a much better job of (a) than I could ever have imagined, and her not obliging us with (b) in Crimson Door is a _very _good thing because it gave rise to Blood Moon! :D In any case, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

-- Chapter Start --

Zero couldn't stand it anymore. He'd given Kaname as much time as he could after the pureblood had discharged himself from the hospital, knowing there was a mountain of work waiting for him, courtesy of Asato Ichijo's and Rido Kuran's untimely but unmourned deaths. Not to mention Chairman Cross' as well even though he would definitely be missed more than the two evil vampires.

But Zero couldn't hold in his confusion and his guilt anymore. He found himself outside Kaname's rooms in the Moon Dorms before actually knowing how he'd gotten there. And almost immediately, they'd started arguing again. Because Kaname had casually brushed aside his concerns and his stumbling apology in light of their... relationship.

And Zero couldn't let it go. He couldn't understand why Kaname was always trying to make it sound like they had a real 'relationship' going on. They didn't… not really. It was just something… physical. Zero ignored the fact that he wanted it to be something much more meaningful than that; he was trying to be practical here.

Because Kaname Kuran _was _a pureblood - he had power and the coveted Kuran blood running through his veins. He had wealth, connections, respect from the vampire world. Hell, even the council was afraid of him. He had the courage to fight those who defied him and the confidence to set his destiny and take over the world if he chose. He had allies and friends loyal enough to lay their lives down for him. Kaname even had an eternity to map out the way he wanted his life to go. He had Yuki's love. He could bend people to his will if he should choose. He could manipulate air. His touch could heal wounds and take away the hurt.

And let's face it, his looks didn't hurt either - those smouldering endlessly passionate eyes, flowing dark hair, that tall elegant carriage, those warm sculptured lips, that graceful sensitive neck that tasted so good, those elegant fingers that could wreak havoc on his senses…

And he - Zero Kiriyu - what was he? He was a vampire hunter from an old and distinguished line of vampire hunters. But now, he had nothing. He had no family and no friends. He was a Level D vampire and hated what he was. He had nothing to look forward to but a short life scorned by both humans and vampires only to have it all end in eventual madness. He had nothing.

"Back at that refinery… you didn't have to sacrifice yourself, Kaname" he muttered stubbornly. "You didn't have to save me. I'm expendable. I'm…" _not important_, he ended silently.

Kaname was angry. He had a thousand and one things to catch up on. He didn't want Zero to bring up that time and he hated it when Zero talked like this. Like he didn't mean anything. Of course it was a lie - Zero was so much more than just a Level D vampire. He had a strength and resilience Kaname admired. He had unending courage and didn't suck up to the powers-that-be just because you were supposed to. He was loyal to those he cared about and Kaname knew Zero loved Yuki enough to lay his own life down for her. Zero was honest and didn't take credit for what was not his. He gave his blood to Kaname when he'd needed it and he'd revealed enough of himself to Kaname for him to know that underneath that brooding persona and sarcasm, he was a person who _cared_.

Kaname also wasn't immune to how good looking Zero was - that unusual coloring with that silvery fine hair and those silver eyes that captivated Kaname. Zero kept them expressionless most of the time but Kaname'd seen them flash with anger, glow with frustration, shimmer with pain and burn with passion. And his warm and toned body felt so good, Kaname wanted to touch Zero, adore him and be near him all the time. He wanted Zero to want him, to care for him. And it made Kaname angry as hell that he apparently didn't want to. Of all the people in the world Kaname could have bonded with, he ended with probably the only person who didn't _want _to be bonded to him...

"Why do you _think _I chose myself, damnit?" he raged suddenly at Zero, dark eyes snapping fire. "It's because I couldn't _choose _between you and Yuki!" Remembered anguish at the hopeless desperation at that time came flooding back with painful intensity and Kaname shut his eyes, hands clenched into tight fists, his newly healed heart beating painfully in his aching chest. "I couldn't! I love you both too much to _ever _choose between the two of you, Zero!"

There was a stunned silence in the room now, broken only by their ragged breathing.

"And… I would do it again if I had to…" Kaname ended. Even his throat was aching now. He was past caring what Zero thought of him. It was ironic, he was a pureblood, he should be in complete control of every situation, telling people what to do, but everytime it came down to Zero, he lost control. He was weak. Vulnerable. Completely open to the ex-human's derision and scorn. And the ironic thing was that he would be more affected by what Zero said or thought of him than by what anyone else said or thought of him.

The ex-human was still staring at him, stunned. He swallowed painfully. "I – I never asked you to… lo - care… about me, I mean…" he said, his voice raw and barely above a whisper. Even as a small voice whispered in his mind – _but I wanted you to… so, so _damn _much… _

Kaname smiled grimly, mirthlessly. "I know" he returned dryly. "But I do, anyway…" He shrugged and turned away from that stunned expression on Zero's face. Well, he'd done it now. He'd as good as placed his heart in Zero's unwilling hands and he didn't even know what the boy would do with it.

"Kaname…" the hoarse voice broke off in something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, then Zero was behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around Kaname's waist, his face buried in the side of the pureblood's neck.

Kaname was taken aback. He could feel the slight tremors that shook Zero's body. A fist clenched around the pureblood's heart and he couldn't speak. Kaname wrenched at Zero's arms just enough for him to twist around, then he closed his own arms around the overwrought hunter. Holding him tight in his arms. Holding him close to his heart.

Zero couldn't say a word. His throat seemed to have closed up completely and all he could do was hold Kaname tight and try as hard as he could not to break down and embarrass himself completely in the pureblood's arms.

Long minutes ticked by without either vampire noticing. Zero was still shuddering but he finally managed to rasp out a question. "It – it's the bond, isn't it, Kaname?" He swallowed before continuing, his face still buried in his lover's neck. "That's why you feel this way about me, it's just the bond between us…"

A small smile formed on Kaname's sculptured lips. "Yes… and no…" he replied. He sighed softly. "The bond helped… but Zero – " Kaname unwrapped his arms, cupping his hands on either side of Zero's face, forcing him to look up. The pureblood saw but didn't mention anything about the glimmer of tears in the silver eyes.

"Zero, I had a bond with Ichijo too, remember? Only what I felt about him was just… hate. Hate and disgust… and… a sick sort of desire…" a shiver ran through his body at the remembered torture, pain and utter humiliation he'd suffered at the deceased noble's hands and involuntarily, Zero's arms tightened around him to instinctively offer comfort.

"But what I feel for you… it's _not _hate, and it's _not _disgust. Anger... sometimes, frustration... definitely…" Kaname smiled faintly. "And of course, desire… the right type, I mean…" he murmured, causing Zero's pale cheeks to flush bright pink.

Kaname waited for Zero's reply but all the hunter said was "Yeah, um, well…" before trailing off into rather mortified silence, glancing away. After a few moments of silence, Zero looked back at Kaname. "You shouldn't tie your life with mine" he said softly. "I – I can't offer you anything…" The anguish in his eyes spoke volumes about what he thought of his life compared to Kaname's.

Kaname sighed soundlessly. "Zero, can't you get it through your head? How can you say that? I would be… lost… without you" It was perhaps one of the most personal and honest things he'd said yet but he _wanted _Zero to be with him. To be beside him. Only then did he feel like he could accomplish anything. Take on the world if he had to. Both worlds – human and vampire. Be the best that he could be. And offer his love, his blood and his protection to Zero in return. Whatever Zero wanted. Whatever Kaname could offer him.

Zero didn't say anything more. He wanted to say he loved Kaname back, goodness knows he did… but he couldn't. His tongue seemed to freeze whenever he tried to say those words. It didn't mean he didn't though… he was just overwhelmed with what had already been said, about hearing Kaname actually _say _those words. And there were still a lot of things that had remained unsaid.

But now he nuzzled his face into Kaname's neck, letting his lips trail softly and slowly over the pale inviting skin. They could still communicate in other ways... After all, Kaname had mentioned _desire_…

-- Chapter End --


	8. Chap 8: AU scene for Chap 30

**Author Notes: **This is the last chapter for my AU for Crimson Door story and it is now complete!

I have really enjoyed myself writing out alternative or imagined missing scenes for my all time favourite VK fanfic Crimson Door. Thank you for reading this story and sharing your thoughts with me. And thank you once again, **Blackened Wing**, for your kind encouragement and lavish praise which I don't really deserve, but adore all the same :D

**Summary:** Those of you who are following **Blackened Wing**'s ongoing and deliciously angsty Blood Moon story will recognise this scene from Chapter 6. This is the original version that was written before the actual Crimson Door Chapter 30 came out. Just bear in mind that it doesn't have the fine details **Blackened Wing **added in the much improved version that appeared in Blood Moon Chapter 6 :D

-- Chapter Start --

Zero rounded the corner and paused, hearing light footsteps coming down the corridor. After a moment, he knew who they belonged to – Takuma, Aido, Kain, and Kaname. He should have ducked back but something made his stop in his tracks. A sudden and irrational desire to catch sight of Kaname again. Ridiculous – hadn't he just woken up beside him not an hour ago?

He leaned back against the wall until the little party drew up beside him and stopped. All heads swung to him, the vampires having smelled his scent. Aido had that suspicious look on his face again, as did Kain. It was obvious they'd all smelled Kaname on Zero. Surprisingly though, Zero noticed a little half smile playing around Takuma's lips.

Kaname's eyes swept over Zero and their eyes met for a very brief second. _I'm sorry_… the dark eyes seemed to say. _I know_… replied the silver ones. Then the pureblood looked ahead again and continued walking. The other vampires glanced back to their leader and followed, Takuma shooting a troubled glance back at the ex-human.

Zero was unable to tear his eyes away from the long dark hair and the tall straight back. He'd known this all along, he'd known what they'd shared was something that could never be voiced out, never be shared. Only a few hours ago, he'd woken up to the soft look in Kaname's eyes as the pureblood had watched him sleep. Only a few hours ago, they'd been entwined in each other's arms, giving and taking pleasure, treasuring every second of that precious second chance, against all odds, of being together again. And now, Kaname was walking past him as if it had never happened. And despite knowing this was how it had to be, it hurt. Badly. Zero felt a sudden white hot stab of pain in his chest.

And wondered if Kaname felt the same thing because the pureblood had stopped walking suddenly. Only the super fast reflexes of Takuma and the others stopped them from all bumping into Kaname's back and ending up in an ignomious heap on the floor.

Kaname knew why he'd stopped. It wasn't the echo of Zero's pain in the bond they now shared. It was the pain in his own heart. And even though he saw the understanding in Zero's eyes, he couldn't do it. Zero meant too much to him. He'd willingly given up his life for both Yuki and Zero in the sugar factory. He'd given up his very _soul _to see them safe and he'd do it all over again if he had to. Kaname knew he… cared… for this boy and no matter what, he knew Zero cared for him too, even if he didn't exactly know how much. And having gone through all that, was he actually planning on hiding this bond, this - relationship - they now had? Surely not in front of the persons with them now, those he counted as friends, those he now knew he could trust with his very life?

All eyes were on Kaname now as the pureblood turned back to Zero and held his gaze. The silver eyes widened a little. _Kaname, what do you think you're doing? _they asked silently.

A very small smile played around Kaname's lips at the unspoken question. "Zero" he called softly and extended his hand out towards Zero, palm up.

There was a round of soft gasps from the others. Zero's eyes widened even more. _What the hell was Kaname playing at, and in front of everyone? _he thought indignantly, forgetting that a few seconds earlier, he'd been hurt at Kaname for ignoring him.

The pureblood continued smiling. "Zero" he said again. _Come here_… _please, _his eyes requested. The realisation that Kaname had not spoken those three words aloud was not lost on Zero. He realised Kaname had not wanted to make it sound like a command. Hence, it was a request. And another thing - he was actually leaving it up to Zero to decide if he wanted the others to know about what he and Kaname shared. _That idiot_… Zero was suddenly torn between acute embarrassment, sheer anger and even astonished laughter at the devious pureblood.

Slowly, without knowing what he'd already decided, Zero found himself pushing off from the wall and walking forward, slowly approaching Kaname. The others parted silently as he approached, all eyes on him.

Kaname's hand was still held out steadily. That hand had pleasured Zero a while ago and the ex-human fought to keep the knowledge from showing on his face as he stopped about a foot away from Kaname, his eyes locked with his lover's. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and placed his own hand on Kaname's and he saw intense relief flicker in the dark eyes as their fingers intertwined automatically.

Zero couldn't stop the bright pink flush that spread over his face. "Kaname… you idiot!" he breathed, his voice shaking very, very slightly, his breath hitching in his throat.

Before the pureblood could say anything, there was an annoyed snort from behind them. "Hey Kiriyu, how dare you call Kaname-sama that?" asserted Aido angrily, blue eyes narrowing at Zero. He'd heard the presumptuous ex-human call Kaname that, back at the winery, but in that… chaotic… situation, it's been unchallenged. He couldn't let it go. Not this time.

Zero didn't give a damn about Aido. He was too busy glaring heatedly at Kaname. _Do you want the whole damn world to know about us?_ he shot back silently at the pureblood. Kaname continued to have that small half smile playing on his lips. "Yes" he said, very softly. "Or least least, them…" he amended in the same soft tone.

Then, as Zero's lips parted in surprise, Kaname bent forward and kissed him. It was only a brief kiss, and a very chaste one compared to the others they'd shared but Zero felt it all the way down to his toes. He flushed even deeper but at the same time, he couldn't look away from the dark eyes that held him mesmerised. _I'm gonna kill you after this_… he promised silently. Kaname's lips twitched and he raised an eyebrow. _I'm looking forward to it_… Zero read his reply easily and he couldn't help the sudden hot flash of desire that burned within him.

Kaname bent forward again, almost, but not quite touching his warm lips against Zero's. "Calm down, Zero, you're blushing like a girl…" he murmured, very inaudibly, almost silently. He felt Zero's breath against his lips as the ex-human exhaled in stunned surprise.

Kaname's gaze slid away from Zero's now and focused on the highly indignant tousle-haired blond standing with his hands on his hips. "Aido… it's because he can" murmured the pureblood.

Takuma had to bite his lip hard to keep from grinning at the open mouthed astonishment on the young aristocrat's face. Even Kain's mouth had fallen open.

Kaname's gaze swept over the others. He'd made up his mind he wanted these few people to know about him and Zero. They were his friends, he knew they would never betray him. And besides, it was going to be hard to continue keeping their relationship a secret. Their support would definitely help in this matter.

The pureblood placed an arm around Zero's shoulders, keeping him by his side, before he took a deep breath and spoke again. His voice was as calm and compelling as it had ever been, and even Zero, trying hard to cool down, was spellbound.

"Zero and I share… a blood bond. I won't tell you how it came about, but we are bonded now. You have shown me your friendship and your support, which I appreciate very much and I trust you with our secret. I hope you will extend your friendship and protection to Kiriyu as well."

Takuma stepped forward immediately, offering silent support with one hand on Kaname's arm, his eyes radiating approval and admiration of Kaname's courage in voicing this out. After a moment, the Assistant Dorm Leader placed his other hand on Zero's arm. He met the startled silver gaze with an understanding one of his own.

Zero drank in the silent warmth in Takuma's eyes then turned around. Kain was still surprised but he managed a nod at the unspoken question in Kaname's eyes and another brief nod at Zero.

-- Chapter End --

-- THE END --


End file.
